Adventurer's Board
Notices No more staking your trophies to the notice board! Locals were complaining about the smell! - Cotter Caer Duach is a dark, smelly pit that's got goblins living in it somewhere. Me 'an a coupla other badasses cleared out some kobolds and looted a buncha shit, then found, and murdered, a fuckin' troll. A dirty, stinky, rotten troll. Don't go there unless you got pals you can rely on to pull your ass out of the fire. The three of us almost lost our lives more times than I wanna admit. I scribbled a map if you wanna take a look. Did it from memory, tho, so it's probably a little off. - Barrick Shale, alive thanks to Darrok Stonehand and Krysta Glitterfist The big man of Shale speaks true, Caer Duach is no place for fainthearted fools looking for easy quarry. A band of Lizardfolk and their shaman waited in the shadows, working their unsavory magiks about the corpse of the fallen troll (here the big man also speaks true-- dirty, stinking and rotten). I won't say it was easy work, but we cut through them and slaughtered the lot, and fed the troll's body to the rats to be done with it. Despite these efforts the ruins remain much a mystery. I've never been one to talk fools out of foolishness, but if you intend to survive, bring help. If you seek a strong shield, you'll find few better than the dwarf of Stonehand. Quiet fists fast as a wolf, the wily one of Glitterfist. And screaming, unyielding rage, the big man of Shale. Mayhaps I'll be back as well. - Willow Be it known in Coldport: Caer Duac is a graveyard for brave adventurers. A group, led by local playwright, musician, and adventurer Vilnan Legend, traveled to the sunken citadel to rescue a popular local merchant. Upon entering the ancient tomb, they found the merchant locked up – with a group of bloodthirsty Kobolds! Thought the Kobolds got the jump on the group, Vilnan singlehandedly allowed Barrick Stonehand to slay all of them. The prison was not the end of the line. More dangerous foes lay in wait deeper in the crypt, but Vilnan and company were not discouraged. They ventured further – only to find a blood cult of goblins, who attacked! Unfortunately, some of Vilnan’s companions were not strong enough to withstand the hordes of evil goblins and hobgoblins. Barrick and Darrok, utterly devoted to their leader, pleaded with Vilnan to escape. “Never!” the brave Tiefling said. “I would never abandon my friends!” “Please, o fearless leader,” they said. “We could not live with ourselves were you to perish. What would the lovely damsels of Whitereach do?” Were it not for a direct intervention by the god of local cleric Quoran Nailo, Vilnan would have selflessly sacrificed himself for the cause. But fate did not call Vilnan’s number that day. Instead, it chose him, along with his companions Quoran, Willow, and Krysta, to return with tidings of death and danger – and a warning for those who wish to travel to Caer Duac: tread carefully, for the ghosts of Vilnan’s Legends roam the halls. Should any local ladies wish to know more, please ask Vilnan about his upcoming one-man show, “Goblins of Caer Duac: A Vilnan Legend Story.” I've met few good people in my life, and none as good as Darrok of Stonehands or Krysta of Glitterfist. Their bravery and selflessness for their pack was a rare trait in this wintry hellhole, and one that will be missed at my side when I set to righting their sacrifice. The goblin scourge of Caer Duach was dealt a savage blow by their bravery and force, but left alive barely, led by a crooked face hobgoblin called Durnn. The big man of Shale (Barrick, as I have learned his name) was pulled still alive from their clutches, and the tiefling that calls himself Legend (a name quite contrary to his character) managed to see his way out yet again. Let Nature guide my friends' spirits to peace and rest, as we all must inevitably return. If you're reading this, abandon your folly to venture into that sunken place. Instead raise a drink to Stonehand and Glitterfist. - Willow What a shithole this part of the world be. Not even a bloody week after me arrival, and I've seen someones throat torn out. Not that I haven't seen my fair share of violence, but the lad only just arrived like me, and we both be searching for someone. Three of us were hired by a shady lad to trade diamonds for a dragon egg, but things rarely go that smoothly. Although we managed to make the trade, a group lead by a Sawtooth fool tried to ambush us and met their makers shortly after. Bastards deserved it. Turned out both the diamonds and egg were fakes. Same lad hired us again to look into some missing folk in the bog. Goblin raiding parties were running rampant throughout trying to capture whoever they could alive and sell them off for treasure and other goods. We met another twice the size of meself and took em out and their ugly bugbear of a leader. I only wish that everyone who set out could have returned. Willow - I hope to find ye soon and have a lil chat. There some things I be hoping you could clear up for me. I could spare some coin if yer true with me. ''-Rogi'' Abandoned by those he once considered his friends, local adventurer/playwright/singer/entertainer/aspiring bartender Vilnan Legend decided to bring together a new group of heroes. He found the mysterious magical Ardeo and his (frankly rude) Raven, Corvus, sitting next to stone-skinned dwarf Rogi at the Iron Table. "Well, lads," Vilnan said. "What say we do some adventuring?" The group set out to the south in search of a mysterious group called CBS who had left a vague-yet-intriguing advertisement on the Adventurer's Board. What they found was a dark group of cultists who had given up their very identity in service of their Dark Lady of Hellfire, Siithrak. Despite their dark influencing magics, Vilnan nevertheless found the mental will to resist the cultists and free his companions from their deadly thrall. Vilnan tried to take the peaceful route. But, after one of the cultists underhandedly attacked Vilnan's compatriot Ardeo, the Tiefling saw no choice but to order his companions to counterattack. Hordes of cultists bombarded the party, and a lesser man would have merely slaughtered them all. Vilnan, however, magnanimous to the last, saw these cultists for what they were: normal, everyday people who were just enthralled by a dark entity. Fearing they would be ending the lives of those who might be considered innocent, the group gallantly retreated and allowed the cultists to live another day. Be warned, though, ye who travel to CBS headquarters. For these lost souls yet remain with a lust for blood. ''-Vilnan'' To the brave adventurers who helped me at the Valhine Crypt, Thank you for keeping an old man safe. I may not be the smartest man but asking Captain Reed for a few good swords has to be up there. You all solved the riddle of the sarcophagus before I could even get my bearings and what I could hear going on down in the secret crypt sounded quite daring. I heard you headed for that terrible place called Caer Duach after you left. I do so hope you make it back safe and sound, but if the worst should befall you I pray Thanavit takes you with his right hand and leads you to everlasting peace. May we meet again, but not too soon (a little graveyard humor there). - Brother Keefe, Keeper of the Dead P.S. The archives are always open to friends of Valhine. I came to town looking for a man and vengeance. What I found was adventure and some new companions. After an awkward introduction to Kruug the half orc and Father Kyle, follower of Siithrak, we were approached by a man who asked us to help his friend. His gnome friend, a fellow tinkerer, said that his daughter was unjustly taken by the town guard. We agreed to help for a small fee and tracked her down to a cave where she had been imprisoned. After making short work of the gaurds and their lap dogs we found her in a cage leaning against an obelisk. The room was filled with these strange structures and as we got near them they gave off an odd effect that seemingly attacked the mind. Father Kyle and I shrugged off the magic but Father was set upon by a grick. It took the life of Father Kyle before being struck down by Kruug. We managed to get the girl back to town but the trade doesn't seem worth it to me. I will forever be in debt to Father Kyle and his sacrifice. I leave his holy symbol hanging here as a reminder to all of the dangers in this region. Siithrak be praised! - Peregrine Local playwright and hero Vilnan Legend departed with his companions - the cat-monk Peregrine, the fearsome (warrior) Kruug, and the fearsome (just in general) Demoriel - in search of more information about the Cult of the Black Statue. When he and his companions arrived, they were greeted once again by the same poor souls whom Vilnan had decided to spare last time. Having ruminated on it, Vilnan had decided that the only true mercy would be to put these poor souls out of their misery, and so that's what he and his companions did. Oddly, after leaving and returning, everything seemed as it was before - some fearsome divine intervention by Siithrak herself, no doubt, most likely working in conjunction with Vilnan's grandmother in one of the Hells! One of the cultists mentioned a treasury, but Vilnan's strong moral compass would allow him only to focus on ending the suffering of the poor souls. The group returned without taking any of the treasure. For more information, come listen to Vilnan's one-man musical, "Me and the Black La-dy," where Vilnan will take the roles of both himself and the goddess Siithrak in a star-crossed love story for the ages! He's a devil, she's a statue - how's this going to work? -Vilnan So I'm new in town and wanted some adventure, and BOY HOWDY did I find it. While trying to decide what to do, myself and my co-adventurers (i call them Big Kitty, Muscles, and Woman of Smiting) overheard some drunk asshole talking about some giant tower in the middle of a desert. Intrigued by the idea of a desert in Whitereach, we set out to investigate. we happened upon some feral men and a rotting dog looting a wagon- killed them. Found the tower (or "Sunspire") and found some scorpions, crocodiles, and gnolls in it. Killed them too. We searched the basement and first and second floors of this place, but it looks enormous. Like, over 50 floors enormous. The second floor was where the gnolls had made their home, led by a big fucker with a longbow. We managed to kill him too. We found some cool loot- the others got potions and money, while I walked away with some new armor, a creepy book I'll have to tell you about, and a colorful ring! I'll have to show it to you sometime. How's about you come see my next performance and I'll show you! Love and Kisses (especially kisses), Locasta, newest dancer in town! WANTED! Any information on the mercenaries that have been operating in the Foxwald. Soldiers of the Iron Circle have gone missing and dissidents are mobilizing, galvanized by outside interlopers stirring up trouble in the valley. If you have any knowledge of who these individuals are or their whereabouts see Captain Sturmik at the gate of the Iron Keep, the reward for useful information is twenty five crowns. Remember, the Iron Circle is the only thing keeping order in the lands outside Coldharbor. -Iron Circle Captain Sturmik In this world love can kill just as easily as a dagger, a lesson our dear friend Orlan learned earlier this month and one that I know well. He and his fiancée went on a spelunking expedition in a newly discovered sinkhole a few days northwest of the city. They were separated, as is so common here, and Orlan was forced to return to Coldharbor alone. And so he hired adventurers, I was among the second expedition as he tells it, to find what remains of his dear fiancée. Inside we met the usual denizens of the deep: spiders, aggressive fungi and sentient oozes, though, we did run into some Deep Gnomes that presumably made their home there (I am assured by all accounts that my new acquaintance Willow has a nose for such things). We made it out without too much harm (fungi is not quick on its feet amusingly enough) but caught nary a whiff of Orlan’s missing paramour. If you ask me Orlan was lucky. His love ended at its zenith, two individuals in pure bliss, instead of the inevitable conclusion when two people bare their souls to one another anguish and betrayal. -Ardeo After hiring a kid wizard we sent off in search of the remains of Orlan's Fiance. After searching, we ended up finding what was left of her, an arm, it didn't taste so good. Anyways, we were able to inflict pain on some gnarly looking bats and some undead. When I saw the skeletal remains lumped in a pile something came over me, I smelled evil like a noxious odor, and I knew I had to have it. The will of Loviatar ran through me and I controlled this evil as my servant. I commanded him to be used as bait to draw out some nasty looking Grimlocks. We ended up picking them off one by one, and then headed further into the cave. We encountered a statue of a head, and found wondrous treasures inside. Including 4 vials, and a bunch of gems. I was worried the big Kitty was going to try and steal them away so I kept an eye on him. We ended up searching further into the cave and came across these two shadows. I wasn't sure how to hurt them, I used my flail but it hardly did anything. After channeling the goddess of pain my flail started to glow white hot and I wound up and I smited specter and it dissipated. We searched the severed arm, determined it was the arm of Orlan's wife, and headed back to return his wife's engagement ring, and collect our payment. I'm excited to cause more pain and suffering throughout this land. -Demoriel